Tory Hanges
Tory Hanges is a seventeen year old EVO Providence agent. When he was first introduced, he, including his twin sister Marcella agreed to help Providence defeat an EVO, named Clinton, who was a dangerous threat to their neighborhood. A few months later, Tory graduated after an offer from White Knight to become a Providence agent. However, he feels his affiliation with them is questionable. History Backstory Tory has been an EVO ever since the Nanite Event. All that is known is that it was difficult for him to be accepted as an EVO, being bullied by others who continuously called him a freak. He also mentioned falling into a three week coma, at some point in his life, while misusing his powers to redirect lighting. Ganglands A Better Duty One afternoon, Tory decided to go to the park and spend some quality time with his sister, Marcella. As they traveled by train, they both ran into Marcella's ex-boyfriend, Harry. As Harry harassed Marcella, Tory threatened Harry to back off. Eventually, he left them alone and they separated. While at the park, a nearby store was robbed by EVOs. Tory and Marcella intervened to find out that the robbers were Harry and his comrades. During a battle, Tory and Marcella were repelled into a store. Providence arrived after the enemies escaped and helped rescue them by bringing them into Providence Headquarters. Relocation After being taken by Providence for aid, Tory was interviewed on the spot with Marcella. After Marcella became emotional and left to make a call to their mother, Tory was left alone with Dr. Holiday and Agent Six. When they asked about her reaction, Tory explained it all, eventually telling them that he and his sister were EVOs, something Marcella tried to keep secret. Eventually, they were taken home. Inside Scoop Hearing a news report about their neighbor mysteriously going missing, Tory went with Marcella to the scene. Surprisingly, Tory saw Six, Rex and Kenwyn and greeted them. However, Agent Six had some questions to ask them about their knowledge on Clinton, after answering a few more questions, they were offered a chance to help the agents, a plan Tory was all in for. Afterward, Tory came across Rex trying to share a kiss with Marcella. Bothered by it, simply because he did not like Rex, the two got into an altercation. This followed up with Tory being kicked out by Six. Upfront Experience The next morning Tory and his sister were invited over for breakfast at the agents' house. Tory was introduced to Hunter Stone and enlightned that she would be accompanying them on the mission. Later that night, the mission was ready to be p. Hunter and Marcella were assigned to go undercover, and Tory gave his sister a farewell before separating. Class is in Session Listening through the girls' transmissions, Tory overheard everything that occurred with Clinton turning Ms. Margret, their missing neighbor, into an EVO and his plan for domination, leaving Tory speechless. The Great Escape Tory broke into the school with Rex, Six, and Kenwyn and managed to take out two EVO guards on the way in. Making their way through the school, they ran into the undercover girls and were happy to be reunited with one another. However, the school was mysteriously set ablaze, so they had to safely make it out right away. Escaping for their lives down the emergency staircases, Kenwyn fell through weakened floors. Tory grabbed her arm, trying to save her but slipped and fell two levels down along with her. Enough is Enough Tory was laying on the floor in pain as Kenwyn stood over him. Rex then flew down to both of their aid and helped him up. As the teens burst out the room, they searched for an easier way to escape the flames that were already seeping through the ceiling. Rex formed his Rex ride and demanded everyone climb on, following with them flying through the first floor window and landing outside. Luckily, Six, Marcella and Hunter made it safely out the building behind them. However, Clinton targeted the group once again. All attacking him, they threw him back, but his allies appeared to fight alongside him. Thicker Than Water When fighting Clinton and his friends, Tory faced Scales with Hunter and Marcella. With the help of Tory's advice, Hunter defeated Scaled with ease. However, he was taken by Spyder and spun in a web high up in the trees. He was rescued by Hunter and flew down to destroy another enemy, Boulder, for attempting to harm his sister. After the battle became grave, Rex was killed by Clinton and he took the group out instantly. Usual Tory was one of the first to wake back up and he noticed Rex, who had mysteriously survived the lethal nanite injection by Clinton. When Rex realized how serious everything was, he was possessed by a mysterious force that allowed him to glow. Leaving Tory speechless. Ultimatum After months of training, Tory was finally accepted to become a Providence agent. Unfortunately, Tory rarely gets any time to spend with his family. Getting to chance to finally spend time with his sister, he tells her all of his experiences in Providence, admitting that is not sure he made the right choice. Their lunch ends with Tory having to leave for another critical mission. Personality Tory was raised in a household where kindness is a must and appears to be friendly, getting along with certain people. Although he is friendly, he is somewhat prejudice and takes first impressions very seriously. Some proof for this statement is the way he first reacted when he met Rex, thinking that he was cocky after seeing how he behaved on television. However, he thought that Agent Six would have a negative first impression of him, considering the situation they were in when they first met. Tory also has somewhat of humorous and sarcastic side, making funny comments when in danger or in other casual situations. Other than that, Tory is also loyal and defensive of his allies. Physical appearance Tory is an biracial young man with African and Indian American heritage. He has a bronze skin tone and short shaved hair. He was originally born with dark brown eyes, but after being inflicted with nanites, his left eye color turned blue, which Holiday considers lucky compared to most EVO mutations. He wears a constant blue sweater with a black cap turned to the back, also with gloves used for combat, and wore black pants with black boots When going into Providence Basic Training, Tory has worn Providence uniform as a cadet. When graduating, he wears a black vest over a blue collard shirt with black colored jeans and combat boots. Abilities * Electricity manipulation: Tory's nanites give him the ability to generate electrical charges throughout his body and emit them through his hands, thus giving him a resistance to electrical currents. He can do many things with his electrical powers, such as using his abilities to travel on telephone wires, rail road tracks and use other sources of electricity for some minor support of his own. When using his abilities, his blue eye glows a bright color. As for his weaknesses, water can definitely cause him to short circuit. * Enhanced durability: Tory, too, has a little bit above average durability, meaning he can take a certain amount of damage and finds it slightly difficult for most things to pierce his skin. For instance, when in battle; he could take countless poundings and become hit by a car only to have very little impact on him and give a small push back. However, there are many forces that can overwhelm him since this enhancement is considered minimal. Relationships Marcella Hanges :"Don't worry, I'll be fine." :"Promise?" :—Marcella Hanges and Tory before departure. Marcella is the twin sister of Tory and appears to be close to her. Marcella is overprotective and constantly penalizes him when he does things that aren't safe from her view. Although Tory would never be as overprotective as his sister, he still is very protective of her. For instance, he's jumped into battles for her nearly endangering himself and didn't quite enjoy seeing Rex flirting with her after getting the wrong perception of him. Apparently, Tory knows much about Marcella, either meaning that she tells him everything and has a lot of trust in him, being able to tell him things. However, even though things may seem well, Tory and his sister get into arguments and disagree on things. Tory never realized how much his sister meant to him until he actually joined Providence, missing her a lot. Once they reunited at a restaurant they had a long talk over lunch. Rex Salazar :"I've seen that Rex guy on television before. He acts way to cocky." :—Tory on Rex. For some reason, Tory misjudged Rex at first for having a selfish, conceited character. Tory first saw Rex on television when he was being captured by a live television broadcast while the city bank was under attack. The two encountered one another coincidentally while the city was under attack once again. There had been numerous awkward situations between the two, where Tory would simply ignore Rex after Rex would say "Hi" to him. The two boys finally warmed up to each other midway in the investigation and became allies once Rex came to rescue him after he was in danger. After witnessing Rex's true potential and power, he respected him a little more. :"You're hilarious. I can't believe I mistook you for a jerk!" :—Tory after befriending Rex. Ever since then, Rex had suggested Tory countless times to join Providence. Tory eventually joined Providence and Tory even confessed himself that him and Rex had gotten close. The two even have the typical "competitive" relationship and make bets when playing video games with each other. Agent Six For some reason, Agent Six fascinates Tory greatly. Tory is always astonished by Six's fighting skills and hopes that one day he'll be able to go on a mission with him. Doctor Holiday Doctor Holiday and Tory have a mere friendship. The two talk occasionally and she checks him normally every time he visits Providence to monitor his nanite activity. White Knight :"Your boss looks miserable. No wonder he's so mean." :—Tory to Rex about White. Tory and White have quite a dislike for each other. When being introduce to each other, White rudely asked who Tory was and why was he in Providence. When Rex mentioned that he was an EVO and told him that he would join providence without Tory's consent, White rudely said that letting another EVO join Providence would be his biggest mistake. Tory, offended by this, told him he wouldn't want to join his "stupid organization" in the first place. Category:E.V.O Category:Males Category:Characters Category:JuniperAlien Category:Original Characters